JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~
is the second opening of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders and the fourth overall opening of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. The song was sung by Tominaga "TOMMY" Hiroaki, Coda, and Jin Hashimoto. Opening Description In a dark background of turning gears and a swinging pendulum, it shows Jonathan Joestar, Dio Brando, Joseph Joestar and Jotaro Kujo, with the pendulum progressively moving downwards. The music also has a heartbeat which syncronizes with the pendulum's swing, referring to how Jotaro had to stop his heartbeat to trick Dio. After the pendulum's last swing, the scenery changes to the desert with clockwork gears strewn about. Here, the sextet demonstrates their powers, most notably with Polnareff dual-wielding rapiers, implying him unwillingly falling again under Dio's control via Anubis. The scenery changes after Silver Chariot unleases spitting and swinging attacks, at what appears to be Kenny G's labyrinth, and the sextet climbing a dark staircase. A spotlight swings left and right 4 times, each swing showing a silhouette of Egyptian gods, foreshadowing their enemies whose Stand is based on the deities. The scene switches to the downward view of the staircase, with Polnareff and Joseph on the left, Jotaro on the center, and Iggy, Avdol and Kakyoin on the right side. The scene zooms into Jotaro, who then demonstrates Star Platinum, in sync with Jin Hashimoto's singing part. The scene is yet another foreshadowing of who survives and who would become victims. The scene changes into the sextet standing on top of a building, watching the sky turn into dusk, and the lights turning on at the Cairo skyline. The pendulum swings, each showing the heroes fade into a silhouette, and speedlines seemingly surrounding them. This is actually a foreshadowing of the fate of the heroes, cleverly disguised as visual effects. The most notable is how Jotaro briefly moves a finger during the freezing, implying his eventual tolerance to The World's time stop abilities. The scene changes into zooming stars, with the sextet emerging from it, referencing an artwork by Hirohiko Araki. The sextet is seen standing shoulder to shoulder, which then switches to their Stand forms. Jotaro is then seen emerging from the bottom flight of the stairs, his fists clenching, with Star Platinum emerging from within, who then unleashes blazing fists. A view of The World can be briefly seen. The scene zooms onto Jotaro's face, with a silhouette of who appears to be Dio Brando appearing to the right. Jotaro then gives chase. The scene changes into a flurry of ORA, in Katakana, which turns into JO, also in Katakana. All three singers chant Jotaro's battlecry repeatedly. A view of Star Platinum and The World trading fistpunches can be seen briefly. The Jo*Stars shout "ORA!!" as the logo shows, that is later vaporized by what appears to be the sun. Song Lyrics |} Trivia * This is the first opening to feature all the artists from the first three openings, forming the "Jo*Star" group. * The opening heavily foreshadows later events in Part 3 such as: **What is implied to be Jotaro's heartbeat **Polnareff becoming possessed by Anubis **The shadows of the Egyptian God Stands **Cream devouring parts of the credits ** The deaths of certain characters ** Joseph and Jotaro's confrontation against The World. **As Jotaro punches the screen towards the end, The World can be seen briefly in it's reflection. **Jotaro's hand moves for a fraction of a second before the "knives" appear around him, foreshadowing his tolerance to The World. * The opening sequence also showcases Silver Chariot being able to dual-wield rapiers, though canonically one of the blades should be Anubis. * Iggy is hand-drawn while the other Crusaders are CG. * At the end of the Opening, the logo of the anime turns to stone and then vanish like dust, foreshadowing the end of Stardust Crusaders saga. References Site Navigation This section requires expansion. Category:Music Category:Song